Another night
by silverstar666
Summary: Montones de lagrimas en este fic -> VxM


** Another night**                  

**Llorando.**

**"Como cada noche. Lo oía desde mi habitación, justo al lado. Necesitaba abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca de mi, protegerlo, consolarlo... hacer algo, para intentar aligerar el dolor que lo oprimia y que hacia que llorase. Era un sonido insoportable que hacia que yo también acabara llorando. Casi cada noche, quería ir a su habitación y rebelarle todos mis sentimientos. Decirle que lo queria, que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, que se quedara conmigo, que no me dejara, que viviesemos juntos, solos, apartados del mundo, solo él y yo, solo nuestros cuerpos, solo nuestros besos."**

**Son las 3 de la mañana, aun está llorando. No puedo soportarlo. Voy a su habitación.**

**Meryl se levantó del escritorio donde escribía su diario y se dirigió con paso decidido aunque silencioso hacia la puerta que daba al corredor. Silenciosamente abrió y salió. Se paró delante de la puerta de Vash. Él ya no lloraba. Seguramente se había quedado dormido. Decidió volver a su habitación. Al entrar Meryl se apoyó contra la puerta, y empezó a llorar. **

**"No puedo soportar oirlo llorar. No se que hacer. Como puedo hacer que deje de llorar?".**

**Decide que lo mas acertado es irse a dormir. **

********

**Llorando. **

**"Otra vez, como cada noche. Pero esta es diferente. Es la ultima noche que pasara en este pueblo si no vuelve. Porque ha decidido ir a enfrentarse a su hermano. Siento las lagrimas aflorar en mis ojos. Si no vuelve el dolor sera realmente insoportable. No puedo dejar que se vaya sin haberle dicho que lo quiero. "**

**La chica se levantó de la silla, y como la noche anterior sin hacer ruido salió de su habitacion y se paró delante de la puerta de Vash. El silencio invadía el lugar. Otra vez como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha de la aseguradora, Vash había dejado de llorar. Realmente dentro de Meryl había una gran decision, entrar y hablar con él o volver a su habitación e intentar olvidarlo, algo realmente imposible. Antes de tomar tal desicion, oyó un ruido proviniente de dentro del cuarto. Se acercó mas a la puerta para intentar saber que era el extraño murmuro. **

**Vash miraba por la ventana, las lagrimas aun caían por sus mejillas. Se sientía mal por todas las personas que murieron por su culpa. Suavemente empiezó a articular palabras, dirigidas a nadie, solo a la luna.**

**-"Se que me cuidas desde alli donde estes... se que no te gusta que llore, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, cada vez que recuerdo los rostros de los que murieron por mi culpa, me duele tanto -hizo un pequeño silencio- realmente quiero abandonarlo todo e ir allí donde estas tu... pero de esta forma, rompería la promesa que te hice y eso es lo último que quiero... -otra lagirima escapó de sus ojos- se que tengo que cuidar a Knives... y a todos los habitantes de este planeta, como tambien a Milly... supongo que Wolfwood estara contigo y desde alli se cuidara de ella... -sonrió- pero tambien quiero cuidar a otra persona... realmente importante... la quiero cuidar a ella... -bajó la cabeza- aunque ella no lo sepa, la oigo llorar por las noches, supongo que por mi culpa... y eso es lo ultimo que quiero, herirla..." -se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, mientras se cubría con las manos, las lagrimas que continuaban saliendo de sus ojos.**

**Meryl sentía las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. No lo podía soportar. Decidió que era el momento. Silenciosamente abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. **

**Vash solo sentía las lagrimas, pero pronto se encontró en los brazos de alguien. Alguien que él conocía muy bien. Alguien de quien podía sentir los latidos del corazón.**

**Meryl se había acercado al hombre que estaba apoyado contra la pared, y sin previo aviso, lo había rodeado con sus brazos poniendo la cabeza de chico rubio en su pecho. **

**Ambos se tranquilizaron. Entonces era Meryl la que estaba apoyada contra la pared, mientras que Vash tenía la cabeza en el regazo de la chica con los ojos cerrados mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.**

**-Porque lo has hecho? -finalmente empezó a decir Vash**

**-Hacer el que?**

**-Venir aquí... entrar... -silencio- consolarme... -la última palabra la dijo muy timidamente**

**-Bueno... yo... la verdad...**

**Vash se levantó de su posición para ver su interlocutora a los ojos.**

**-Yo... esto... no me gustaba oirte llorar... y... también... también... porque yo... te...**

**-No! No lo digas! Por favor! -con un rapido movimiento había cogido a Meryl por los hombros y la miraba con insistencia, suplicante**

**-Porque... porque no lo puedo decir... porque no te puedo decir que te...**

**-No! Seria demasiado injusto... no estaría bien... **

**-Pero porque? -Meryl se había liberado y estaba de pie, de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-Mañana me iré... no quiero que en caso de que no vuelva... sufras... por mi... por mi culpa...**

**-Pero porque? Porque no te quedas aquí, conmigo... -bajó la cabeza como avergonzandose y arrepintiendose por lo que acababa de decir**

**-No puedo... tengo una promesa que cumplir -dijo mientras miraba por la ventana**

**Meryl lo miró por última vez, había decidido no molestarlo mas, irse de su vida, aunque eso le costara noches enteras de lagrimas. Se giró y fue hacia la puerta. Con suavidad cogió el pomo y lo giro levemente. Antes de que pudiera abrirla, una mano se apoyó contra la puerta, evitando poder salir de la habitación. Meryl dejó caer la cabeza contra la puerta cerrando los ojos. **

**Vash había evitado la salida de la chica de la habitación. No sabía porque. Eso era mentira... sabía perfectamente porque había cerrado la puerta para que no saliese. Aunque la idea le daba cierto miedo. Cogió a Meryl por los hombros y la obligó a girarse, aunque ella seguía con la cabeza baja. Con un suave movimiento de uno de sus dedos en su barbilla, hizo que finalmente lo mirara. Las lágrimas aun resvalaban por las mejillas de la chica. Vash se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios probaron el sabor salado de las lagrimas. Meryl se sorprendió al notar la reaccion de Vash, nunca pensó que seria capaz de eso. **

**-Porque... -la voz entrecortada de Meryl se dejó escuchar- porque lo has...**

**Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, sus labios se encontraron encerrados en los de él. Estuvieron largo rato saboreando los besos que tanto tiempo habian esperado. Despues se separaron.**

**-Me gustaría mucho quedarme aquí... contigo... pero -suspiró- debo encargarme de mi hermano... sino nunca podremos vivir una vida tranquila... -sonrió, con el poder de tranquilizar a Meryl y a sus lagrimas**

**-Así... volveras?**

**-Si... volveré... y me quedaré contigo**

**La única reacción de Meryl fue abrazarlo, quedandose colgada del cuello del alto chico rubio que la sostenía por la cintura.**

**Fin!!**

**Bueno, aquí está mi primer fic de Trigun... espero que no os haya aburrido mucho!!**

**Comentarios y demás en: silverstar@navegalia.com**

**Por cierto... animaros a escribir fics de Trigun en español!!**


End file.
